The Death Note Reloaded
by Patte de velours
Summary: 5 novembre 2008. Ce soir, c’est la deuxième année qu’une célébration rend hommage au détective disparu. Si seulement il était possible de revenir en arrière pour éviter ce drame... C’est possible ! Enfin, revenir en arrière. L’éviter... ça reste à prouver
1. Plancher

**Auteur :** Patte de velours

**Titre :** The Death Note Reloaded

**Genre :** **Ikéa**

**Chapitre 1 :** **Plancher**

**Rating : T.** On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les personnes qui interviennent ici se comportent mal. Non. Mais elles ne représentent pas un exemple pour la jeunesse.

**Pairing : ?**

**Genre (bis) :** Cyberspace ; voire noosphère.

_**Dix chapitres prévus. Oups. **_

_**Publication toutes les trois semaines. En principe.**_

**Pitch : **A l'attention de mes lecteurs et futurs reviewers, en dépit de son titre, l'histoire que vous vous apprêtez à lire ne partage rien de commun avec Matrix, qui pourrait d'ailleurs constituer une autre chouette idée de fanfic. Oui. Râpé. Je vous ai bien eu XD !!

Bien qu'il soit effectivement question de réalité alternée, de virtualité, d'inscription du réel dans le virtuel, des interrelations entre ces deux registres, de passage et d'ancrage sur l'un et l'autre plan… Euh… vous me trouvez compliquée ? Hum. Hum. De ce point de vue, mon histoire recèle des connotations « matrixiennes ». Et à l'origine, elle s'intitulait « Rechargement ». Mais j'ai voulu appuyer cette interconnexion avec le chef d'œuvre filmique des frères Wachowsky et également parce que je trouvais que le titre, anglicisé, générait un impact plus cool sur les rétines.

Ryûzaki, selon que l'on soit yaoïste ou non, serait Néo ou Trinity (même visage pâle, chevelure d'encre et art du combat !), Light incarnerait l'Agent Smith… (je vous laisse poursuivre la transposition actancielle en fonction de vos goûts personnels XD !!)

**Pitch (bis) :** **non, ce n'est pas une expédition punitive ; plutôt une mise au point**. Si vous aussi avez souhaité de tout votre cœur sauver L, vous êtes rebellé contre le destin infâme que lui ont ourdi ses auteurs, avez rêvé flanquer la plante de vos pieds dans la tronche de Light, cette fanfic est pour vous. Je précise à cet égard que celle-ci n'est aucunement de type Mary Sue. Le personnage que vous allez découvrir a été pensé pour être votre alter ego et non mon propre avatar.

**Taquinerie de l'auteur :** en fait, les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà tout chaud, prêts à être consommés (les suivants, quant à eux, à l'état de squelettes charnus) mais seront publiés au même rythme. Nyark.

**Disclaimer :** Rendez nous L et Light !! alleeeeeez !! tous en chœur pour leur adresser une pétition de dix millions de signatures ! Avec tous les fans de DN dans le monde, ça ne devrait pourtant pas s'avérer si difficile, bon sang ! A leur agiter sous le nez ! Le nez de qui ? Des deux sadiques ! Ou Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. C'est synonyme.

* * *

**1. Plancher**

**--**

Ses trois meilleures amies avaient, pour la deuxième année consécutive, répondu présentes à l'appel. Céline continuait de faire péter le bouchon avec un enthousiasme qui ne désarmait pas, tandis que Florence et Catherine ravageaient les provisions de kleenex. On venait d'atteindre le point culminant, le seuil fatidique et, les yeux rougis parmi les sanglots ponctuant le tintement des verres, les jeunes femmes regardaient défiler les images poignantes de l'épisode 25, leurs cœurs manquant un battement à l'instant où le sien s'arrêtait, ses prunelles larges et veloutées recouvertes par ses paupières nacrées aux longs cils soyeux.

« Noooooooon !... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ! » sanglota Cathy, ses cheveux couleur carotte, coupés courts, balayant ses joues, alors qu'elle enfouissait la tête entre ses mains. Florence, le regard atone, fixé sur l'écran de télévision tendit son verre à Céline d'un geste automatique ; que la jeune femme s'empressa de remplir. Nathalie tendant de concert le sien, mais saisissant à la place la bouteille tendue de l'autre main. Qu'elle vida d'un trait.

Céline déboucha une nouvelle flasque. Tiens ! Du whisky.

Le nez collé contre l'étiquette, ses lunettes de travers, elle en déchiffra les caractères à voix haute et totalement incompréhensible. Tenta de retrouver son verre. But directement au goulot, en désespoir de cause.

Nathalie mit le dvd sur pause. Pour la deuxième fois, elles n'iraient pas plus loin. Sans lui en effet, plus rien n'avait de sens. La bouteille vide lui glissa entre les mains, roulant à quelques pas d'elle sur le parquet de son petit appartement. Autour d'elle, agenouillées et plus ou moins avachies, ses camarades contemplaient hébétées l'image signant le repos éternel de leur bien-aimé. Balayant son minuscule salon d'un œil, l'usage des deux lui révélant un fouillis tanguant de formes et de couleurs, elle nota les cadavres des mouchoirs en papiers jonchant à présent le sol… les reliefs d'un fraisier sur la table basse… le corsage, la minijupe et le… soutien-gorge ?... de Céline, qui s'était levée et s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un strip-tease. En l'honneur de L.

« Mais… y peut plus…hips… te voir » bredouilla Nathalie, entre deux hoquets.

« Oui ! Beuheuheuheu… ! » pleurnicha Cathy « Il est mort ! »

« Z'avez rien compris… Hic ! ». Le mètre quatre-vingts de la brune s'étira, manquant se cogner la tête à l'ampoule du plafonnier.

« Z'est… z'est p-p-p-p-our le… rez… rezuziteeeeeer ! »

C'était vrai que, comparé à ses deux œufs sur le plat, les protubérances mammaires de sa copine Céline suscitaient toujours les plus vives réactions chez la gente masculine. A ce propos, son cosplay en Aya Natsume ne manquait jamais de générer auprès d'eux une hémorragie nasale collective.

« Pour lui flanquer un nouvel arrêt cardiaque, oui ! » maugréa Cathy en lorgnant sur la semi-nudité de son amie, ses globes de chair défiant les lois de l'attraction terrestre.

Les pleurs stridents de la brune à lunettes leur vrillèrent les tympans.

« Ouiiiiiiiin…hic !... Mais… mais pour… pourquoi (hic) tu dis çaaaaaa !! »

Oh non. Leur commémoration du deuxième anniversaire de la mort de L, cette nuit du 5 novembre 2008, allait encore dégénérer. Boire pour finir par ramper parce qu'on ne tient plus debout, l'estomac retourné pour avoir voulu rendre hommage à la saine gourmandise de Ryûzaki, sans parvenir à atteindre cette fichue cuvette des toilettes… se crêper le chignon pour déterminer laquelle des quatre aurait eu le plus de probabilités de plaire au détective aux yeux charbonneux, et rester prostrée un mois entier pour s'être replongée dans ces douloureux souvenirs… l'esprit embrouillé, Nathalie se demandait si, finalement, cela s'était avéré une si bonne idée que cela.

Sa tête fut tirée en arrière. Florence, la main dans ses cheveux châtain clair, geignait pour une autre part de gâteau à la fraise. D'un geste maladroit, comprenant à moitié sa demande, sa camarade agressée empoigna la boîte et la rabattit en arrière pour la lui tendre. La frappant sans le vouloir au visage avec l'emballage vide, dans l'emportement de son élan. Les couinements de la jeune femme rejoignirent les sanglots de Céline. Cathy soupira. Tendit un kleenex à Florence et entreprit de rhabiller la grande perche qui râpait le plafond de sa tête. Estimant plus urgent de s'occuper d'elles que de Nathalie, affairée à lécher l'écran du téléviseur où le beau visage impassible de L s'étalait.

Si son copain la voyait !

La rouquine se réprimanda. Il était pleinement au courant de la passion que sa chérie entretenait pour le plus grand détective du monde… en papier illustré, et lui manifestait toute son indulgence, à défaut de sa compréhension.

Elle en revanche, la comprenait. Toutes les quatre la partageaient. La foudre leur était simultanément tombée dessus dès les premières images de son apparition. Sa voix basse et sensuelle, son regard intense, sa personnalité sauvage et envoûtante… Songeant à sa peluche à l'effigie de L qui l'attendait sagement sur les coussins de son jeté de lit, Cathy se hâta de reboutonner son manteau. Elle repoussa doucement, mais fermement, Nathalie de l'écran maculé de traces de salive et l'adossa au montant du divan lui faisant face. Sa camarade n'eut pas de réaction quand elle éteignit le téléviseur.

Prenant Florence sous les aisselles, elle la traîna en se dirigeant vers l'entrée ; viendrait ensuite le tour de la grande girafe, plus ardu si celle-ci, comme l'année précédente, se mettait à brailler dans la cage d'escalier, rameutant des voisins trop complaisants. Enfin, elle avait prévu de parer à cette éventualité. Contrairement à ses camarades, rondes comme des queues de pelle, Cathy restait sobre car elle avait l'alcool triste. Ce soir, elle endosserait à nouveau le rôle de capitaine de soirée et les ramènerait à bon port.

Quand elle revint dans l'appartement, de légers ronflements l'accueillirent. Elle recouvrit Nathalie endormie, recroquevillée sur le plancher du plaid décorant le divan, vérifia une dernière fois que le sparadrap tenait bien en place sur la bouche de Céline et quitta la pièce, tirant le verrou derrière elle.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ lorsque la jeune femme châtain reprit conscience. Enfin… autant que son cerveau pataugeant dans l'alcool le lui permettait. Posé sur une commode, un réveil affichant 3.30 en chiffres fluorescents, dansa devant ses yeux. Bah… elles auraient pu passer la nuit chez elle, tant qu'à faire… Les cours à la fac ne reprenaient que lundi parce qu'elles avaient des vacances de deux jours avant… Comment ça s'appelait déjà ?... le week-end ! Et son chéri, en déplacement professionnel, revenait demain… enfin, dans la matinée… pourquoi ne revenait-il que demain ? Elle voulait le voir tout de suite… son… son… hips !... chéri… chéri…snif !...

Spécialisé en informatique, il lui faisait de temps à autre la surprise de se costumer en L. Ses cheveux naturellement noirs et mi-longs étaient remaniés, à grand renfort de gel, en pics improbables, dessinant des angles bizarres en tous points semblables à la chevelure de Ryûzaki. Il cernait ses yeux de khôl, chipé dans sa trousse de maquillage. Un t-shirt blanc à manches amples et un jeans baggy délavé et informe complétaient la tenue. Bon, son teint mat et sa stature radicalement athlétique rompaient là toute similitude avec son personnage fétiche mais, comme il le lui avait dit lui-même, il n'allait pas se blanchir le visage comme une geisha ni se mettre au régime pour parfaire la ressemblance. Il y avait des limites tout de même ! Mais sa jeune compagne n'en demandait pas tant, ravie qu'il joue le jeu et le renouvelle pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

« Chériiiii… hips… revieeeens !! »

Sa supplique tomba dans le silence étale du salon. Son pied heurta un objet. Elle se pencha pour l'agripper.

« Une bouteille ! »

Une rescapée. Une qui avait échappé aux gosiers assoiffés de ses camarades... Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien la boire.

Un scintillement sur la droite capta son attention et la ranima brièvement. Ah ! C'est son chéri qui allait être content ! Un vaste miroir haut de deux mètres sur un mètre dix de large, adossé au mur à même le plancher, reflétait en partie la pièce. Lui qui rêvait de se voir « en pied », il serait sûrement ravi. Ses amies, lors de leur arrivée, l'avaient admiré. Son encadrement en chêne, ses ornements en ferronnerie cuivrée… certes, le bois s'écaillait par endroits, la surface vitrée s'émaillait de quelques taches grisâtres, mais demeurait limpide. Et puis, loin de l'amoindrir, la somme de ces petits défauts accroissait son charme. Elle l'avait déniché à l'occasion d'une flânerie dans un dépôt-vente. Son chéri allait avoir une belle surprise !

Piquant du nez, ce bref instant de conscience la désertant, Nathalie partit d'un fou-rire nerveux qui glouglouta alors qu'elle s'acharnait à vider sa découverte. Saisie d'euphorie, elle se redressa soudainement. Vacilla. Se prit les pieds dans le tapis devant le téléviseur. Dérapa, s'étendant de tout son long à terre. Roulant, emportée par sa chute, droit sur le miroir posé sur le parquet.

Heureusement, elle ne se cogna pas contre lui.

Elle passa à travers.

--

**« à suivre… »**

--

--

Alors que la célébration en l'honneur de L vient tout juste de s'achever, un fait inattendu survient, escamotant l'une des protagonistes ! Où est-elle passée ? D'ailleurs est-elle passée quelque part ?? Est-ce une illusion provoquée par l'alcool, dont nous savons tous à quel point l'abus est dangereux pour la santé ou une conséquence due à l'intrusion inopinée d'une quatrième dimension ?

**La réponse à ces torturantes interrogations dans le prochain épisode, prolongation à la visite guidée de l'enseigne Ikéa et au titre affreusement angoissant « Tiroir » !! **

**--**

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteur_

Pour une fois, je vais faire court...

**Allez ! Alleeez !! Par ici les revieeews !! Et à vendredi 19 septembre pour la suite !**


	2. Tiroir

**Auteur :** Patte de velours

**Titre :** The Death Note Reloaded

**Genre :** Rayon ameublement (bureau)

**Chapitre 2 :** Tiroir

**Pitch :** qui suis-je, où suis-je dans quel état j'erre…

**Rating : T.** Parce qu'il est question de zizi. Même si son usage reste purement figuratif.

**Disclaimer :** Obata et Tsugumi ? C'est qui ? Les deux affreux qui ont fait pleurer les yeux et couler le nez de millions de fans de Death Note. Ça y est. Je me souviens.

--

* * *

**2. Tiroir**

**--**

Nathalie repoussa avec lenteur la couverture qui lui recouvrait la tête. Les yeux encore papillotants, les membres engourdis.

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

Ah oui. C'est cette exclamation qui l'avait tirée du Pays des songes.

« J'arrive… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de bâillements. Une odeur appétissante de café et de croissants chauds titillèrent ses narines. Mon roudoudou est revenu… Cela la décida à s'extirper des draps épars. Traînant un peu les pieds, elle se rendit aux toilettes, revint dans sa chambre passer quelques vêtements et descendit dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée.

Sur la table où un savoureux petit-déjeuner l'attendait, elle saisit négligemment le journal, l'ouvrant à la page des actualités et commença à le lire. Porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres. La reposa machinalement… Une pensée lui trottait dans la tête, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier clairement. Chiffonnante, irritante, jouant du tambourin sur les cloisons de son esprit. Voyons voir… depuis quand se mettait-elle debout pour uriner ?

Prise d'un doute, elle posa la main sur son entrejambe. Se figea. Palpa. Baissa les yeux sur son pantalon. Fut tentée d'en ouvrir la braguette. Releva la tête, croisant le regard d'une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux brun foncé de type asiatique qui lui souriait en plissant les yeux. Tourna la tête. Tombant nez à nez avec le visage puéril et attrayant d'une adolescente qui tartinait de confiture un croissant. Et qui lui sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle le regardait, en retour.

« Tu as bien dormi, grand frère ? »

Stupeur.

Blanc.

Points de suspension…

Temps suspendu.

J'étais tellement bourrée hier… j'ai atterri chez la voisine ?

Depuis quand mes voisins parlent-ils japonais ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je me tiens debout pour…

« Les examens sont finis. Tu devrais reprendre des forces, grand frère »

La jeune fille poussait dans sa direction la corbeille de croissants, une lueur d'inquiétude sur son visage. La femme plus âgée s'empressa à sa suite.

« C'est vrai mon chéri. Nous sommes si fiers de toi ! Mais pense un peu à te ménager ! Je te trouve un peu pâle ce matin ». Ce disant, elle posa une belle pomme rouge sur une assiette devant lui.

« J'ai renouvelé les provisions. Tu peux en manger autant que tu le souhaites, Light »

Blanc.

Euh…

Merci.

Depuis quand est-ce que je comprends le japonais ?

Nathalie écarquilla vainement les yeux à la recherche des sous-titres qui venaient sans doute de défiler quelque part, grâce aux bons soins des fansubbers planqués sous la table, derrière les plantes vertes de l'encoignure de l'escalier menant à sa chambre… sa chambre… ou tiens, derrière le confortable canapé de cuir côtoyant le large écran extra-plat d'un téléviseur numérique.

Je…

Battements de cœur…

Chamade.

Je…

Paumes moites…

Pensées. Confusion. Tourbillon. Japon.

Au Japon ?

« Tu as l'air vraiment pâle grand frère »

« Oui, mon chéri » reprit la femme en écho. « Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger ? Je te monterai ton petit-déjeuner. Tu le termineras tranquillement, si tu le souhaites. Je t'apporterai à nouveau du café »

Mettant son corps en marche comme un automate, muette, Nathalie se leva de sa chaise, regagna l'escalier, le gravit. Ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La referma.

Je…

Déclic.

Précipitation en direction de la salle de bain. Large miroir mural. Deux grands yeux d'ambre écarquillés, une chevelure disciplinée mêlées de mèches aux reflets de feu, d'or et de miel. Un nez fin et une bouche délicatement ourlée dans un visage étroit. Un cou gracile. Une peau veloutée, sans défaut ni imperfection. Le visage d'un beau jeune homme. D'un _jeune homme_. Son torse se soulève rapidement. Nathalie ouvre sa chemise. Ses seins ont disparu. Ce qu'elle tâte est à la fois doux et musclé. Des pectoraux. Et plus bas… Le pantalon ouvert, le boxer descendu. Un pénis. Et des couilles. Généralement, ça va ensemble. Elle tâte l'évidence. Oui c'est un pénis. Doit se rendre à l'évidence. Ne parvient pas encore à l'accepter. Sensation d'être désincarnée. Retourne sur ses pas, les yeux braqués à l'intérieur de son slip.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » l'interroge une voix grave, vaguement caverneuse. Relève la tête.

Devant elle, au milieu de la chambre, Ryûk, un shinigami.

Blanc.

Cri d'effroi. Culbute. Tente de se dissimuler derrière la chaise de bureau.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Light ? Tu ne me reconnais plus ? »

Reprends ton souffle. Inspire. Expire. Oui, pense à respirer. A bien ventiler. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Respire. Raisonne. _Dans ce corps-ci_ !? C'est un coma éthylique ? Une crise de délirium tremens ? Ou alors… Nathalie se passe une main sur le front. Guette l'irruption des éléphants roses. Regarde sa main. Une main aux longs doigts fins et aux ongles soigneusement entretenus. Elle qui n'a encore jamais tenté l'expérience d'une manucure ! Ses mains originelles sont jolies, quoique sans apprêt. Non, mais je m'égare ! Ressaisis-toi ! Mais dans le même temps, ces pensées la rassurent. Le fait qu'elle soit capable de les exprimer signifie que c'est son esprit qui articule ce… ce corps. Elle ne ressent aucune difficulté à le mouvoir. Elle ne se sent pas en conflit avec l'esprit de l'occupant initial, ni en compagnie d'une âme résiduelle. Elle se sent… elle-même, excepté les changements physiologiques.

Elle tente de faire silence en elle. Non, elle n'éprouve pas de présence intruse, ni l'emprise néfaste qui assujettit le possesseur du Death Note. Elle a, autant que faire se peut, les idées claires. Elle occupe le corps de Light. Elle n'est pas Light. Mais… pour combien de temps ? Et dans quel but ? Se retrouver dans le corps de son pire ennemi, le misérable qui a ôté la vie à L… Ryûzaki… après l'avoir trompé sur son amitié, après l'avoir tenu dans ses bras pour le poignarder moralement de cet ignoble sourire d'une cruauté sadienne… Salaud ! En même temps, Light n'était pas lui-même lorsque cet évènement s'était produit, mais de nouveau sous la coupe de Kira, l'essence maléfique du carnet de la mort.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit le cours de ses réflexions.

Ryûk, le shinigami. Prenant une inspiration, Nathalie déclara :

« Je crois que je souffre un peu de surmenage. Ces temps-ci, je ne me suis pas épargnée ». Espérant que son ton dégagé suffirait à estomper l'étonnement du dieu de la Mort. En parlant de temps… à quel moment de l'histoire se situait-elle ? Un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut. Sa gorge s'assécha.

Deux coups furent frappés à sa porte. Le visage de Sachiko Yagami s'encadra dans l'ouverture, les bras chargés d'un plateau de déjeuner copieux. A la vue des pommes qui s'y mêlaient, le shinigami se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ses mains griffues se tendant irrésistiblement, avidement vers leurs rondeurs écarlates.

« Comment… tu ne t'allonges pas, Light ? Je te trouve vraiment mauvaise mine… Je ferais peut-être bien d'appeler un docteur… »

« Non… maman. C'est simplement un peu de fatigue. Une journée de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus » insista Nathalie avec toute la force de conviction dont elle était capable.

L'air soucieux de la mère de famille se dissipa quelque peu.

« Demain est un jour si particulier… Ton entrée à l'Université de Todai ! C'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu sois en forme, mon fils »

Le sang de Nathalie ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, maman. J'y suis parfaitement préparé ». Sa voix lisse et égale, Nathalie défit avec un naturel nonchalant son nœud de cravate, qu'elle plia soigneusement et replaça dans une armoire, puis alla s'étendre sur le lit et ferma à demi les yeux.

Rassurée, sa mère déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se retira en lui adressant un sourire de tendresse maternelle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Pas très fière d'elle, la jeune femme conserva quelques instants sa position, paupières baissées. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard se porta presque instantanément sur « son » bureau. Ignorant volontairement Ryûk dont les bruits de mastication étaient suffisamment éloquents pour qu'elle se soucie de son activité, elle s'assit sur le lit, rectifiant le pli de sa chemise. Des automatismes… bien. Ceux-ci loin d'être gênants, contribueraient à donner le change. Elle inspira. Expira. Passa une main sur sa poitrine plate et musclée. Plia et déplia les doigts de ses mains qu'elle avait crispé dans le dessus de lit. Combien de temps vais-je rester dans ce corps ?

Et Light… Si son âme ou… son esprit le réintégrait ? J'en serais chassée voilà tout… je réintègrerais mon propre monde. Dans quelles limbes erre-t-il ? Respire.

_Demain, tu entres à l'Université de Todai._

La rentrée de Light, en tant qu'étudiant. Les douze agents du FBI étaient déjà morts, dont Raye Penber. Et sa fiancée Naomi Misora. Bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux ! Ukita avait également perdu la vie. Elle crispa la mâchoire. Au sein de son tumulte intérieur, sa pensée tentait de restaurer le fil chronologique. Tous ces évènements avaient déjà eu lieu. Voilà où elle en était. Non.

Creuser davantage.

Quel que soit le motif de son incorporation, et une fois passé le choc de cette incarnation à laquelle elle était à mille lieux de s'attendre… Elle se leva, fit le tour du lit et s'avança vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Sous l'effet de la réverbération, son reflet s'y dessina avec netteté.

« Attends un peu, sale enfoiré » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en le dévisageant. « Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir. Pas cette fois »

Sa rage se retranscrivit sur les traits réfractés. Il me suffit de te tuer. De te jeter d'un pont. Ou tiens ! D'écrire ton nom dans le Death Note ! Dans quarante secondes, L n'aura plus rien à redouter de toi ! A cet instant, le visage androgyne s'éthéra, la luminosité croissant sur la vitre le dérobant. Nathalie se retrouva à contempler le paysage extérieur, une vue dégagée sur un quartier résidentiel. Mais… je suis _dans son corps_. Si je le tue, je meurs avec lui ! Flûte !

Elle se détourna de la vitre. Réduire en cendres le Death Note ! Ainsi, nul ne pourrait s'en servir, et surtout pas Light s'il revenait à lui. Mais elle ne pouvait garantir la réaction de Ryûk si elle agissait ainsi. Il pouvait prendre ombrage de la destruction du carnet et la tuer comme ultime distraction. Soupir. Non. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Le temps que le shinigami finisse d'engloutir la dernière pomme juteuse, elle avait accompli ce qui traversait son esprit peu auparavant. De ce côté-là, au moins, elle était tranquille. Elle eut alors le sentiment d'avoir, aussi infime que cela parût, quelque peu infléchi le cours des évènements.

« Alors Light… toujours exténué ? ». Un sourire semblable à une blessure irrégulière, fendant son visage d'outre-tombe, Ryûk se dressait devant elle.

Seigneur ! Light devait avoir eu des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas céder à la panique lors de leur rencontre. Elle, grâce aux innombrables illustrations le mettant en scène, avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec son faciès. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment de malaise qui l'étreignait en sa présence. Une mise en garde. Non. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Par ailleurs, les shinigamis passaient leur temps à transgresser les règles. A croire qu'elles n'avaient été inventées que pour cela. Donc, un premier point : conserver les habitudes de Light, mais ne pas traiter le dieu de la Mort à la légère. Il était là pour se désennuyer, le jeune Yagami lui servant de jouet à des fins de divertissement personnel. Il demeurait, en dépit de son comportement fantaisiste et son apparent bon vouloir à accepter ses injonctions et ses réprimandes, un adversaire redoutable.

Son regard, à nouveau, se reporta sur le bureau. L'environnement lui semblait étrangement familier. Réminiscences de ses visionnages réitérés de l'anime qui imprégnaient sa mémoire. Et là, au bas des rayonnages de sa bibliothèque, elle trouverait dans un classeur de rangement les revues pornographiques dévolues à justifier la mise en place de son système de détection d'intrusion…

Non… il n'y avait rien de plus affreux que de se retrouver dans le corps de quelqu'un que l'on déteste. Elle qui, dans ses rêves, se voyait voler au secours de L sous ses propres traits ou une entité évoquant l'aspect des magical girls, la réalité se révélait effroyablement rude. Car elle ne remettait pas en question ce qu'elle vivait. Elle n'y parvenait tout simplement pas ! Ses cinq sens la persuadaient avec trop d'acuité du caractère sensible et polysensoriel de sa situation. Un délire hallucinatoire provoqué par des vapeurs éthyliques n'aurait pas affiché cette banalité, ni encore moins cette cohérence. Quoique surréaliste… comme dans _Sliders,_ les mondes parallèles, la série _Au-dela du réel_, _Stargate_ la porte des étoiles ou encore les _Contes de la crypte_.

Pourquoi les Contes de la crypte ?

Et le _Château ambulant_ d'Hayao Miyazaki, où une jeune femme est transformée par la Sorcière des Landes en vieille femme, son âme logée dans un corps usé. Sous le choc de la transformation, elle tournait dans le salon de la chapellerie, ne cessant de revenir-pour contempler son visage fané et ridé-vers le miroir. Le _miroir_.

Une vraie pièce d'antiquaire, un peu éraflée, un peu grisée par endroits sur le verre poli de la glace. Elle en avait ciré le bois, qui chatoyait à présent, redonné du lustre à ses ornements sculptés en cuivre et frotté vigoureusement la surface pour que celle-ci étincelle, telle un sou neuf. Le gérant du dépôt-vente estimait que cette pièce remontait au Second Empire mais son état l'empêchant de trouver acquéreur, son prix avait baissé au fil des semaines. Sous les flétrissures du temps, Nathalie avait décelé son potentiel esthétique et avait profité de l'aubaine du prix modique pour se l'offrir.

Ah… il y avait aussi ce roman harlequin « aventures et passions » dont elle ne se souvenait plus du titre, où une jeune aristocrate sous la Révolution, se retrouvait projetée dans le corps d'une ancêtre du temps de la Renaissance par l'intermédiaire d'un tableau la représentant. Oui, bon. A la différence qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un parent de sa famille. Et l'héroïne se voyait vivre l'existence de son aïeule afin d'en réparer les erreurs.

Peut-être avait-elle été envoyée là, pour ça ? Rectifier la bêtise de ces crétins d'auteurs. Préserver l'existence de L et celle de Light, tiens ! par la même occasion. Ou bien non ? Ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Mais, quel qu'en soit le motif,… elle pouvait sauver L !

Des étoiles plein les yeux, Nathalie crut fondre et se rassit sur le lit, un air béat sur le visage. Adressant silencieusement une petite prière à toutes les fangirls du monde, aux adoratrices de yaoi, ainsi qu'à tous les autres pour excuser par avance les erreurs qu'elle pourrait commettre au cours de sa croisade, et pour ne pas trahir leurs secrètes aspirations. Elle avait lu les volumes du manga dans son intégralité ; elle avait visionné l'anime des dizaines de fois jusqu'à l'épisode 25 ; après, ç'avait été plus dur. Elle connaissait pratiquement tous les dialogues par cœur ; elle avait suivi les épisodes sur dailymotion, à la fois en vostfr et en vf, auxquels elle avait ajouté quelques épisodes sous-titrés en anglais, italien, espagnol et allemand afin de comparer les nuances de traduction et se rapprocher le plus fidèlement de la caractérisation originelle de l'œuvre ; elle avait assisté à la projection des trois films live… Si on ajoutait à cela sa connaissance des deleted scenes, les thèmes musicaux associés aux personnages, les dôjinshi, les amv-surtout ceux postés sur youtube-les cosplay, les fanarts, les fanfics et les produits dérivés, elle avait les moyens d'agir !

Ses pensées se bousculèrent, ruant en cascade. Elle allait observer comment cela s'était passé entre eux, s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ; comment cela se passait quand ils étaient enchaînés pour dormir, se laver... Mais non ! Nathalie se fustigea mentalement. Si tout se passait bien, Light ne connaîtrait pas cet épisode. Il ne pourrait pas le vivre parce que celui-ci ne se produirait pas. Oh, et tiens ! Elle s'était toujours demandé comment Light s'y prenait pour manger ses chips du coin des lèvres avec ce petit jeté de tête, et les dents qui partent de travers. A présent, elle allait savoir !

Le tourbillon désordonné s'accéléra. Et pour le massage des pieds, elle découvrirait enfin si ce passage recelait une signification cachée… Non ! pas le massage ! il précédait le moment crucial où L trouvait la mort ! A ce propos… elle se souvenait avoir demandé à son copain s'il lui serait déjà venu à l'idée d'essuyer les pieds d'un camarade, de les lui masser, et éventuellement d'en rajouter une couche en lui disant avec un regard mouillé, au moment de quitter les vestiaires de la salle de sports « Je suis triste, nous allons bientôt devoir nous séparer ». Devant l'air ahuri de son copain, avait pris la décision de ne pas insister. Son chéri lui répondant tout de même « J'ai une fois essuyé le dos d'un pote qui avait un bras dans le plâtre » était revenue à la charge « Et tu as aimé ça, lui caresser le dos ? » s'attirant une dénégation farouche et indignée « Mais je ne lui ai PAS caressé le dos !! ». Avait déduit que ce n'était pas une pratique courante et que le geste de Ryûzaki cachait visiblement une autre intention.

Mais... sa pensée s'égarait... Rien de tout cela n'allait se produire ! Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle rencontre Amane Misa. Oulà. Surtout pas. Pas de précipitation. Elle s'efforça de ralentir l'ébullition de sa pensée. Un détail après l'autre. Premièrement ne plus se servir du Death Note. La cessation des activités de Kira entraînerait peut-être l'abandon de l'affaire ? Mais Nathalie n'y comptait guère. Trop de criminels, sans compter des innocents, avaient été tués pour abandonner sa capture. Re-zut. Toutes les polices du monde étaient à la recherche de Kira. Pour l'arrêter et le conduire à l'échafaud.

Et elle était dans sa peau.

La figure de Ryûk envahit son champ de vision. Le shinigami s'était penché vers elle et agitait une main devant ses yeux. Le cri étranglé expectoré par le jeune homme fit reculer le dieu de la Mort tandis que Light s'effondrait par terre. Je suis _dans sa peau_. Je suis susceptible de finir sur la chaise électrique. Ou tuée par une injection létale. Ou assassinée par le père de Light qui se suicidera ensuite s'il découvre que son fils est un meurtrier. Oui, plus probablement ce cas de figure…

« Light… tu es sûr que ça va ? » Ryûk le dévisageait avec perplexité. Nathalie se raidit.

« J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions. Ton geste m'a surpris ». Un argument valable.

« C'est vrai que tu avais l'air drôlement concentré, Light. Ça signifie qu'on va bientôt à nouveau prendre du bon temps… Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu as manigancé »

« Je suis certain que tu ne seras pas déçu, Ryûk ». Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres purpurines. _Un retournement de situation auquel tu ne t'attends pas. N'aies crainte. Tu ne perdras pas au change._

La jeune femme se releva d'un mouvement souple. Elle commençait à apprécier ce jeune corps viril. Tout juste majeur dans ce monde, la jeune femme en comptait vingt-trois pour un mètre soixante-cinq dans le sien. La haute taille de Light était agréable à vivre. Avec un frisson d'excitation, elle s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, considérant l'ordinateur portable posé en face d'elle et le mini téléviseur, situé sur le côté ; le pot empli de stylos divers, le sous-main revêtant le plateau de la table d'étude. Sa main se détendit brusquement, ouvrant d'un geste théâtral le tiroir supérieur. Etouffa un rire nerveux. Attendit quelques instants, le temps de régulariser son souffle. Elle sentait d'instinct que le contact du carnet ne parviendrait pas à la corrompre. Elle ne possédait pas l'audace démente du passage à l'acte et n'était pas réceptive à cette forme de tentation, dispenser la mort…

Ayant pris un stylo et dévissé son étui, elle se pencha, repérant le trou minuscule perforant le fond du tiroir ; y inséra la tige du stylo-bille, souleva le double-fond, admirant l'ingéniosité du système tout en ressentant dans toutes les fibres de son être toutes les étapes s'étant succédées pour aboutir à ce résultat, comme si elle les avait réellement vécues. Avec une impression vivace de déjà-vu.

Puis elle retira le carnet de son film plastique. Aucune sensation particulière. Elle l'ouvrit. Confirma, en lisant leurs noms ce qu'elle avait déduit auparavant. Regrettant farouchement de ne pas être en mesure d'en effacer la trace ainsi que le sort tragique qui les avait frappés. Parcourant avec intérêt les règles, en évitant de regarder les autres pages, celles manuscrites, asphyxiées par une écriture serrée, alignant les noms comme des rangées de poireaux. Elle revit mentalement Light en pleine séance de rédaction masturbatoire, jusqu'à l'acmé finale, puis pantelant sur le dossier de sa chaise, sans plus pouvoir effectuer le moindre mouvement. Des tapotements discrets rompirent sa vision. « Grand frère ! Tu peux m'aider ? »

_Sayû !_ D'un mouvement preste, Nathalie dissimula le carnet, rétablissant la sécurité du tiroir.

« Oui, entre ! »

La jeune adolescente, un livre à la main, réclamait son aide pour un devoir. Assis côte à côte, son « frère » entreprit de lui expliciter les fonctions du deuxième degré. Elle avait toujours été nulle en maths. A nouveau, après l'usage spontané de la langue japonaise dont elle n'avait pourtant assimilé qu'une dizaine de mots courants lors de sa vie parallèle, une curieuse alchimie opérait.

Sa petite sœur, très enjouée, s'extasiait sur sa facilité de résolution. Et Nathalie, en la regardant, se souvint d'une fanfic qu'elle avait rédigée où Light manifestait des sentiments dépassant le cadre de l'affection fraternelle et les lui témoignait, à son insu, charnellement. Rosissant à ce souvenir, se morigénant pour ces pensées perverses, elle expédia avec brio les derniers exercices. Sayû la remercia, sautillant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

La voix de leur mère résonna, les appelant pour dîner. Bon sang ! Quelle heure était-il ?! Le jour était encore clair, mais le soleil s'était visiblement déplacé, trahissant une après-midi en fin de course. A présent que faire ? Qu'allait-elle vivre ? Serait-ce comme dans l'anime ou le manga ? Un peu des deux ? Il existait en effet des distinctions entre ces deux occurrences. A quoi devait-elle alors s'attendre ? En se basant sur les indices de la journée, la version privilégiée ne pouvait être déterminée.

Tiens, par exemple ! Quand elle rencontrerait Ryûzaki pour la première fois, à la cérémonie universitaire, se présenterait-il à elle tandis qu'ils descendaient de concert les marches de l'estrade, semblablement aux planches dessinées du manga, ou bien assis à croupetons sur sa chaise, de retour à leurs places à l'issue de leur discours, comme dans l'anime, se tournant soudainement vers elle, les épis de ses cheveux noirs voletant, ses yeux graves et immenses s'attachant aux siens, attentif à recueillir les moindres frémissements de ses traits ?

La rentrée universitaire était fixée pour le lendemain.

Elle rencontrerait Ryûzaki _demain_.

Rembobinage.

Ryûzaki nourrissait déjà de fortes présomptions à son égard. En raison de sa filature par Raye Penber et la mort de celui-ci, sans compter la disparition de sa fiancée, qui plaçait Light-elle par conséquent-en première ligne des suspects. Ryûzaki le soupçonnait. Non Hideki Ryûga. Ne va pas te tromper lorsque tu l'appelleras par la suite. Et reste naturelle. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Ça te laisse de la marge de manœuvre pour le sauver et te préserver dans la foulée. Et racheter le crime de Light. Voilà. Et demain, L va te tester. T'observer. Installer des caméras. Une sueur glacée coula le long de son échine.

En ce moment-même il l'observait. Alors qu'elle avait parlé à Ryûk. Alors qu'elle avait sorti le carnet, en révélant le mécanisme d'ouverture. Alors qu'elle avait jeté à nouveau un coup d'œil à son zizi, songeant qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec celui de son copain brésilien, de parents sud-africains. Non. La période des caméras était révolue. Elles avaient été retirées les veilles des examens du concours d'entrée à l'Université de Todai. Un soulagement indicible la terrassa. Rectificatif. L et Light s'étaient _déjà_ rencontrés. Entraperçus plus précisément. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, L assis derrière son dos, séparé par les tables de deux candidats. Un contact visuel bref. Mais à prendre en considération. Il avait déjà pu se forger à son égard une opinion. Non. Avec les caméras déjà. Puisque c'était ce qui l'avait décidé à venir à l'Université. A révéler, à _lui_ révéler son visage, au grand jour.

Si elle se remémorait bien ses données sur lui, à l'heure actuelle… il avait déjà déduit que Light était quelqu'un de résolument sérieux, studieux. Qu'il n'avait rien laissé transparaître d'une quelconque accointance avec « kira », en tous cas en situation de vidéosurveillance. Un être bien sous tous rapports, et normal… Non. Trop parfait. Nathalie fronça les sourcils. Et il l'avait vu sous toutes les coutures : quand il se dévêtait, quand il se livrait à ses besoins, lorsqu'il prenait sa douche… Soumis à une observation appuyée constante. Des frissons hérissèrent le duvet de son épiderme. Allons ! Il suffirait simplement demain de conserver son naturel. Comme si elle ignorait tout, de sa véritable identité, des soupçons pesant sur elle, des joutes intellectuelles à venir. Naturelle. C'est tout. Et sereine.

La mère de Light l'appela à nouveau. Carrant les épaules, Nathalie s'engagea dans l'escalier. Résolue, invoquant dans son cœur le soutien moral des millions de pro-L, des fangirls et de tous les autres, afin d'épargner à L son sort funeste. Pour le moment, l'heure de la confrontation avec Souichiro Yagami père était venue.

Un homme en imperméable, les cheveux poivre et sel, ôtait d'un geste las ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

« Bonsoir Papa. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

--

**« à suivre...»**

--

Après avoir enduré les affres de l'épouvante, l'héroïne dans la peau de Light se voit offrir la chance inespérée de tordre le cou à un destin cruel, injustifié, incohérent, par la faute d'auteurs qui ont inventé des tas de règles dont ils oublié la moitié en chemin, s'emmêlant les pinceaux au niveau de l'intrigue, des personnages, bref qui ont eu très mal à la tête voire qui se sont grillés le cerveau à certains passages... où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Comment la rencontre avec Ryûzaki va-t-elle se dérouler ? Light va-t-il être démasqué ? Le détective tête-de-panda pourra-t-il être sauvé ? La suite nous le dira peut-être lors du prochain épisode intitulé : **« Marche »**

Un titre horriblement angoissant. Je suis impitoyable, je sais.

--

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteur_

_avec le retour de la tartine..._

Bon. Tout le monde sait à présent, je présume, que Light Yagami donne, inversé: Light I'm a gay XD!! L'anagramme de Misa Amane révèle quant à lui : Se(a) I am a man XD!! Et après ça, il s'en trouvera pour dire que les auteurs n'avaient pas d'arrière-pensées lol !!

Pour ceux qui chipotent, en remaniant l'ordre des lettres, on obtient également : I'm a seaman (je suis un matelot). Mais c'est moins drôle.

**_Par ailleurs, Death Note aurait pu (dû ?) s'intituler « l'Exorciste »_** puisqu'on nage en plein cas de possession. D'ailleurs l'un des thèmes musicaux de L (« L no kabe » en ligne sur youtube posté par Cloakdeath) partage d'étroites correspondances avec le thème musical du film éponyme ! établissant une interrelation entre L et un exorciste ! Les plus audacieux des fanficteurs, ou ceux qui prisent-à mon instar-les univers alternatifs et les caractérisations de type OOC, pourraient à ce titre s'adonner à un cross-over entre Death Note et D Gray-Man XD ! A mon avis, jusque dans ces détails sonores, les auteurs ont voulu subtilement exprimer que Light n'était pas conscient de ses actes, pire qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette manipulée par un esprit maléfique ayant investi son corps ; et que Light et Kira n'étaient définitivement pas la _même_ personne. Ma théorie, je la réitère, étant que le Death Note n'est pas possédé par ses usagers, _il les possède_.

**_Un autre détail corroborant cette théorie :_** lors de ma référence précédente à propos de la deleted scene (séance de cinéma) lorsque Light se rend à ce lieu de rendez-vous, il passe devant d'immenses parois murales en verre. Alors qu'il marche, son profil est réverbéré dans les baies vitrées, son reflet le fixant de l'oeil, tourné vers lui comme s'il surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, alors que Light regarde droit devant lui ! Illusion d'optique ou bien expression symbolique de la manipulation psychique dont il est l'objet ? C'est peut-être un détail infinitésimal mais l'impression qu'il suscite a de quoi estomaquer. Le reflet de Light le suit du regard !

**_A présent, pour la nouvelle parenthèse que je m'apprête à ouvrir, par pitié ne me tapez pas dessus !_** Voilà. Dans le cadre de cette histoire, pour donner un support visuel au lecteur, j'ai imaginé que l'héroïne se retrouvait sous les traits de Zac Efron. Je l'ai choisi pour symboliser les traits charnels, la correspondance "live" de Light, après l'avoir découvert fortuitement au détour d'une des vidéos d'Ultimatekai qui vantait sa ressemblance avec Light. Ma curiosité piquée par sa référence enthousiaste, je me suis dit « tiens ! et si j'allais jeter un coup d'œil ? » puis tapé son nom sur google, rubrique images. Et là, je suis restée saisie. La correspondance physiologique est confondante. Il se rapproche effectivement, physiquement, de manière surprenante de Light. Je ne connais rien de son jeu d'acteur. Jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'extrait de son rôle dans "High School musical" pour lequel il est conspué par une partie des internautes s'il devait interpréter le rôle de notre jeune étudiant aux pulsions mortelles sadiques.

**_En vérité, deux camps là encore se font jour :_** entre ceux qui supplient pour l'avoir dans le rôle et ceux qui le vomissent, prédisant qu'il sera « à chier » si jamais il est retenu. Quoiqu'il en soit, plusieurs pétitions circulent à l'heure actuelle (dont une initiée par Ultimatekai) pour que les studios le prennent de préférence à un autre. Où en étais-je ? Digressions, digressions. Ah oui ! Zac Efron ! Personnellement, je m'en fous. Pourtant, ce qui ne laisse pas de me peler les sabots c'est le « collage d'étiquette ». Parce que cet acteur n'est connu que pour des rôles de sourire en rectangle blanc, il est jugé inapte à interpréter un personnage ténébreux.

Je vous l'ai dit, je ne connais rien de lui, j'ignore ce qu'il vaut en tant qu'acteur (et j'ai la flemme de regarder un épisode de HSM). Mais il y a quantité d'acteurs apparemment lisses, dévolus aux rôles gentillets qui ont livré par le passé de remarquables prestations dans le registre dramatique. Ce n'est pas incompatible. Je pense qu'avec une bonne direction actancielle, ce jeune homme pourrait être plus que correct dans ce rôle, non ? Et c'est vrai que les similitudes sont frappantes. Navrée, mais c'est ce qui m'a le plus interpellé. Il est vraiment si incapable que cela ? Parce que les critiques à son encontre se révèlent plus que virulentes sur le net. Enfin bon. Après ça, la ressemblance physique n'est pas tout.

Rappelez-vous Hugh Jackman avant d'incarner Wolverine. Prenez une photo avant et après, comparez. Rien en commun ! Et après un développement musculaire et un maquillage approprié il s'avère, de mon ressenti propre, la quintessence même de Serval, alors que je n'aurais pas misé un kopeck sur lui si j'avais su avant de voir le film qu'il avait été choisi pour incarner ce rôle. Or, il EST le mutant aux griffes d'adamantium ! Pour en revenir au dénommé Zac, il faudrait blanchir un peu son teint, trop « abricoté » à mon goût, qui lui donne l'air d'un californien rougi au soleil, alors que la peau de Light est pâle. Pas autant que celle de L, mais pâle tout de même. Enfin, cet acteur possède à la fois ce physique de virilité et d'androgynie tirant sur le féminin qui caractérise Light, surtout lorsque celui-ci est tout juste majeur (en particulier dans la première partie de la série). Là où L, qui possède également un caractère féminin, fera plus « brut de décoffrage ». C'est pour cela aussi qu'il conviendrait bien pour le rôle.

J'ai par ailleurs toujours songé, qu'en plus d'un aspect androgyne ne lui ôtant rien de sa virilité, Light se distinguait par un aspect européen ; là où L affirmait davantage des traits asiatiques (son aspect « panda » peut-être ? Ou son visage blanc de neige de geisha aux yeux comme redessinés de khôl ?)

**Enfin, concernant la fanfic dont se remémore l'héroïne au cours de son soutien scolaire auprès de Sayû**, celle-ci s'intitule « Devoir ». Tiens ! c'est curieux… il me semble l'avoir déjà lu quelque part... XD

**Prochain épisode prévu le 10 octobre !!**


	3. Marche

**Auteur :** Patte de velours

**Titre :** The Death Note Reloaded

**Genre :** Ikéa. Entrée du magasin

**Chapitre 3 :** Marche

**Pitch :** alors… va la rater, pas la rater ? Se raccrocher à Ryûzaki si elle dérape ? Confrontation, réflexions fébriles en pagaille et cœur battant la chamade. Mais ça… je pense que nous toutes (et tous ?) nous retrouverions dans le même état non ?

**Pairing :** **LxLight**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer :** Un jour, Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, bourrelés de remords, réaliseront une suite où tous les personnages reviennent à la vie et finissent leurs jours ensemble et heureux.

--

* * *

**3. Marche**

--

Soyons clair. Hier, elle avait cru, sincèrement cru, vivre un rêve. Un rêve d'un réalisme étourdissant, il est vrai… mais une chimère. Qui se dissiperait à son réveil. Alors, elle avait joué le jeu. Occultant le traumatisme de la situation. S'amusant même de ses réparties au shinigami. Explorant son revêtement charnel et partant dans des rires hystériques, rappelant ceux du personnage quand sa raison vacillait.

Non. Elle était bien dans le lit de Light. _Elle ne rêvait pas_.

Dans sa peau à lui.

Non… c'était… c'était… _vraiment réel_ ? Oh non…

Au Japon.

Elle ne rêvait pas.

_Au Japon._

Mais pas le Japon de son monde.

Le Japon de Death Note. Le monde de Death Note. Comme dans les écrits du Ciel et de la Terre, période Fushigi Yugi et Yûu Watase… excepté qu'elle n'était pas arrivée ici par l'intermédiaire d'un vieux manuscrit … Arrête. Tes pensées s'égarent. Elle recommença à se pincer, finit par se donner des claques. Nous faisions la fête… j'étais avec mes amies…. Et après…

Mon chéri a dû rentrer… Elle fourra à nouveau la tête sous la couette. Et après-demain, ses cours à l'Université. Voulut oublier le reste. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. _Rien d'autre._

La rentrée Universitaire.

Tumulte intérieur.

Et la rencontre avec _Ryûzaki._

Oh non.

C'est trop dur. Je n'y parviendrai pas. Il verra tout de suite que quelque chose cloche en moi.

_Mais songe que c'est une occasion inespérée de le sauver!_

J'ai trop peur.

_Mais…_

Ce n'est pas mon monde. Je ne suis pas une justicière.

_Songe qu'il pourrait vivre._

J'ai peur.

_Songe qu'il pourrait…_

Light. Mener sa vie. Faire semblant d'être lui.

_Vivre. _

C'est trop dur. Et le pétrin dans lequel il se trouve déjà actuellement, pour m'en sortir… Je ne peux pas.

_Vivre heureux !_

Nathalie rabattit brusquement la couverture en avant, se décoiffant au passage. Elle était Light.

Non.

Elle logeait à l'intérieur de son corps… pour une période indéterminée.

Ce matin, elle se réveillait à nouveau dans son enveloppe… à un carrefour décisif de son existence… Elle pouvait sans trop se méprendre présumer que cet état n'allait pas cesser dans les heures, les jours et probablement les semaines à venir. N'était pas prête pour ça.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je…

_Je peux le sauver…_

Le corps parcouru de tremblements, la jeune femme dégagea ses jambes. Levant le nez, ses yeux se heurtèrent à ceux, globuleux, de Ryûk, ainsi qu'à son sourire découvrant des dents taillées en pointe. Balançant les bras en arrière, elle poussa un hurlement.

« Dis Light… c'est ta nouvelle façon de me dire bonjour ? »

Les yeux agrandis de terreur dans son visage devenu d'une pâleur de craie, Nathalie considéra l'être ailé et griffu qui l'observait d'un air narquois. Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve !

Mais sa nouvelle réalité.

Provisoire.

Fasse le Ciel qu'elle le soit !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme châtain ignora superbement la remarque du dieu de la Mort et prit son temps pour se vêtir. Inspire. Expire. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Restaure ton calme. Doucement. Tu vas rencontrer Ryûzaki. Doucement. Vous vous êtes déjà effleurés du regard. Lors des examens. Mais cette fois, c'est _toi_ qui va le voir. Respire. _Ryûzaki_. Calme ta respiration. Lentement. C'est bien. Continue. La jeune femme se concentra sur ses battements de cœur. Le visage de Ken'ichi Matsuyama, qui avait incarné le détective au cinéma, s'imposa à son esprit avant qu'elle ait eu besoin de l'évoquer. Se remit à trembler. Ça commençait bien. Se força à se concentrer sur son visage.

L… le L originel lui ressemblerait-il ? Pensée superflue. En attendant, il l'aiderait en lui fournissant un support auquel se raccrocher en guise de préparation psychologique. Gardant son image en tête, elle simula leur rencontre, leur réunion sur l'estrade, leurs sièges mitoyens au premier rang dans l'immense salle de cérémonie ; s'efforça d'imiter une attitude naturelle, d'arborer des expressions faciales neutres, et parler… des bribes de lieux communs. Non. Tu sais qu'il va te tester. D'emblée. Oh non.

Et tu devras rester calme.

Nathalie rattrapa à la surface de sa mémoire l'image de Ken'ichi qui vacillait, et l'y arrima. Ce n'était qu'un leurre, mais elle continua de s'y accrocher. Et puis, elle avait apprécié sa prestation dans les films live. Elle renouvela ses exercices de relaxation et de préparation mentale, sa vision imprégnée sur ses rétines. Voilà. Elle se familiarisait au moyen d'un fac-similé. Ses photographies, ses scènes filmiques, son jeu d'acteur… Seigneur. Et si leur confrontation se déroulait comme celle vécue avec le shinigami ? La jeune femme se revit, le jour précédent, hurlant de terreur, bondissant de plusieurs pas en arrière. Abattement. Et là encore, quelques instants seulement auparavant…

Ce n'était pas bon. Elle recommençait à perdre ses moyens. Faisant appel à toutes ses ressources de courage intérieur, mobilisant celles de Light dans la foulée, elle s'intima à penser à autre chose. A envisager ce qui lui advenait sous un jour positif. Afin d'atténuer toute crainte menaçant d'écorner sa raison. Allez ! Ton rêve va se réaliser. Tu vas rencontrer Ryûzaki !

--

_Après-midi. 14h. Temps printanier et ensoleillé._

L'air de « Love you, with a little, little L » de Jamiroquaï pulsant dans sa tête, la jeune femme se prépara à partir pour l'Université. Parvenue à la grille du domicile familial, accompagnée par les encouragements laudatifs de sa mère et sa sœur « N'en faites pas trop quand même. Ce n'est qu'un jour de rentrée », elle s'engagea dans la rue. Le trajet en tramway fila comme l'éclair, ses appréhensions revenues croissant à une vitesse toute aussi folle. Je vais voir L. Je vais voir L. Je vais voir L, scandait son esprit tourmenté. Le voir et lui parler.

La jeune femme s'astreignit au calme. Tenta de distraire son attention. Tomba sur les regards émoustillés et aguicheurs d'adolescentes et de filles plus âgées, les visages empourprés, séduits. Oh non. En centre-ville déjà, avant d'atteindre la station, elle avait eu l'impression d'évoluer en plein milieu du tournage d'une pub Axe. S'était retenue de pointer un pistolet imaginaire en direction de ces demoiselles en leur décochant un clin d'œil, façon Aïdou-sempaï dans Vampire Knight. Se demanda fugacement si ouvrir un club d'hôtes à l'Université dont elle serait le président, ne constituerait pas une astucieuse stratégie de diversion.

Cesse de rêver.

Tu es dans Death Note ici. Pas Ouran Host club.

… même si Light ressemble à un gigolo.

Et dire qu'elle s'était admirée-oh très brièvement certes-ce matin, dans la glace de la salle de bain ! Son costume trois pièces moulant son corps élancé et athlétique, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes, les plis nets de son pantalon et ses chaussures noires lustrées qui complétaient l'ensemble de sa tenue. Une moue sensuelle réchauffant son visage… quelle classe folle il avait ! Ruminant l'instant d'après de sombres pensées. _Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. A la première occasion, je_ _t'éclate la gueule !_ en oubliant qu'elle contemplait son propre reflet. Et les rouages de sa réflexion se remettant à tourner entre eux.

Au moment où elle s'habillait, la cellule d'enquête était déjà constituée. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita… leurs visages défilèrent devant ses yeux. Arrêt. Rembobinage. Aujourd'hui, elle allait assister à la rentrée de l'Université, prononcer son discours ; jouerait les jours suivants une partie de tennis avec L, l'inviterait dans un café, puis courrait retrouver avec lui son père à l'hôpital ; serait officiellement intronisé dans la cellule d'investigation après la manifestation du second kira et l'entrée fracassante de Yagami père dans les locaux de Sakura TV, devant les portes desquels s'était effondré Ukita accourru sur les lieux pour stopper la diffusion de la vidéocassette. Pause. Re-déroula le fil chronologique. Aujourd'hui était _le jour de la rentrée universitaire_. Rectificatif. Ukita n'était pas mort. Pas _encore_.

Et le deuxième Kira n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

_Elle pouvait changer le cours des choses_. C'est la réflexion qu'elle se fit, en pénétrant dans la salle de cérémonie. Et en attendant que celle-ci débute, pour s'échauffer mentalement, passa en revue les caractéristiques principales du détective. Le pouce logé au coin de la bouche, le goût compulsif pour les sucreries, la prédilection pour les pourcentages, la chaîne, les soixante-quatre caméras dans la chambre de Light, les fraises, la glace à la crème, la gymnastique intellectuelle, le poing et le pied dans la figure respective de l'un et l'autre… la mini-télé dans le sac de chips, les jetés amples du bras de Light lors du délire masturbatoire de la rédaction, les pommes, leur affrontement complice, leur sado-masochisme, la cellule de Light, les caméras de vidéosurveillance de L, le fait de sucer son doigt en regardant Light. Et Matsuda reconverti en garçon de café.

Elle s'écartait du sujet. Non. Le contexte et les codes définitionnels de l'œuvre devaient également être pris en compte. Elle ne devait rien omettre. Cela, sinon, risquait fort de lui être fatal. Light était âgé à ce moment de dix-huit ans, tout juste majeur ; Amane Misa quant à elle, comptait vingt ans, et Ryûzaki vingt-quatre. Il était un homme là où Light s'avérait un jeune homme… la nuance ayant son importance.

L pouvait se révéler très cassant, abrupte, d'une franchise sèche ; il n'hésitait pas à recourir à la torture, à des moyens bafouant les droits de l'Homme ; il était enclin à la mauvaise foi, se définissait par un caractère obstiné et intransigeant ; il savait gérer et manager une équipe. C'était un décisionnaire. Il s'était par ailleurs constitué tout un réseau de personnes disposant de capacités spécifiques pour l'assister indirectement dans son travail. On était loin de la peluche innocente et naïve, du poids plume que son apparence « panda aux yeux redessinés au khôl » pouvait suggérer. Bien que Nathalie reconnût, à certains moments (le manga et l'anime l'attestant en images) qu'il revêtait cet aspect, semblant se métamorphoser alors en un gamin à la bouille réjouie ou en angelot aux grands yeux doux et implorants, capable de sortir des phrases dignes d'un prématuré de maternelle « le Bien gagne toujours à la fin » ; ces moments, quoique brefs, s'inscrivaient dans sa personnalité contrastée, en tant que l'une de ses facettes.

Oui. Ces moments où il apparaissait comme un enfant grandi trop vite, précocement adulte, faisaient partie de lui… Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il possédait par ailleurs du répondant, qu'il savait se battre et s'il reconnaissait volontiers de lui sa puérilité, son immaturité et le fait qu'il détestât perdre, il n'avait rien d'un autiste surdoué à la corpulence sous-développée.

Puis elle le considéra en perspective avec les traits caractéristiques de Light. Car tout les liait. Tous deux incarnant l'illustration même de la symbiose Eros et Thanatos. Ryûzaki avec son appétit de vivre, son appétit pour les douceurs sucrées, se classifiait sans contredit en tant qu'un jouisseur et un libertin. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de compensation à un état de frustration ? Pourtant de la chère à la chair il n'y avait qu'un pas. On pouvait même avancer, dans son cas, qu'il s'adonnait à une véritable luxure tant son excès dans ce domaine l'inscrivait dans une débauche du sens gustatif, du plaisir buccal… l'identifiant même à une perversion, en raison de sa constance et des circonstances dans lesquelles se produisait cette ingestion. Ainsi, la glace qu'il suçait en regardant Light menotté, étendu sur le sol de sa cellule, entre autres exemples... De brefs extraits de l'anime s'échelonnaient entre les réminiscences tourbillonnantes de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se récapitulait les éléments de leurs personnalités respectives.

_Férocité_. Il broyait, mâchait, coupait, dévorait… se délectant de ces orgies gastronomiques auxquelles il se livrait. A la fois très stylé, impression confortée par son attitude avec sa tasse dont il avait constamment les mains occupées, comme s'il prenait le thé de cinq heures, et la façon nonchalante qu'il avait de s'appuyer sur le pommeau de sa raquette de tennis ainsi qu'un dandy sur sa canne ; sa manière de saisir les objets trahissant une forme de maniérisme, de préciosité, de désinvolture sophistiquée ; et tantôt exhibant des manières discutables, lorsqu'il mangeait des muffins, les enfournant en entier, incluant le support papier qu'il recrachait à grand renfort de postillons, constellant le pourtour de ses lèvres de miettes de chocolat.

D'autre part, la liberté sensuelle de son corps, le fait qu'il n'aimât pas être entravé. Un personnage dans le relâchement, l'abandon sans limites, là où Light se définissait par le contrôle absolu, la retenue, la dissimulation, une emprise constante sur lui-même et ses sens. Qui ne semblait pas apprécier les sucreries. Plutôt salé, hein ? Après tout, il aurait pu acheter un sac géant de marshmallows pour y fourrer sa télé. Light… un être qui fauchait les vies, là où L avait à cœur de les préserver, n'hésitant pas à mettre son existence en danger là où Kira refusait de raccourcir la sienne ; qui feignait ses sentiments, n'avait apparemment pas de relations sexuelles et s'assimilait à un Dieu de la Mort. Impression confortée par Ryûk ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur son potentiel en tant que tel. La jeune femme se massa les tempes. Elle l'aurait parié. Un début de migraine.

Tous les deux l'avers et le revers d'une même médaille. Diamétralement opposés et en interconnexion. Comment ne pas penser qu'ils puissent se lier sur d'autres plans… Les auteurs avaient multiplié les signaux en ce sens, attirant l'attention sur cette particularité des deux personnages. Et lorsque les spécialistes en psychologie criminelle avaient avancé, d'après leurs études, que L était en réalité Kira, affligé d'un trouble de double personnalité, ils ne s'étaient guère mépris. Kira, Light Yagami par extension, se révélant son opposé ou versant maléfique. Ils avaient, en définitive, su saisir le profil psychologique de Light … et le rapport que L entretenait avec lui. Des semblables antagonistes, des faux jumeaux, des frères ennemis. Mais également complémentaires et indissociables, en dépit de leurs différences. Inscrits dans une relation symbiotique égalitaire.

Cela n'empêchait cependant pas qu'ils aient leurs propres caractères : la bizarrerie de Ryûzaki, son côté sombre dans cette forme d'anormalité, quelque chose de déviant, de vicieux, rappelant Alex d'« Orange Mécanique », Brandon Lee dans « the Crow », Paul Stanley du groupe Kiss, Alice Cooper et le death metal… Ingénu et pervers, des tendances sadiques plus ou moins latentes en lui, ses prises d'initiatives, sa franchise, son audace, son souci des autres en même temps que son manque de tact, son humilité, sa duplicité… il ne voulait pas révéler à l'équipe qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'alarmer car il assurerait financièrement leurs arrières, même s'ils démissionnaient de la police, afin de tester leur volonté à poursuivre leur objectif : capturer Kira.

L et sa manière de saisir les objets. Fallait-il y voir l'aveu de sa peur du contact alliée à la phobie des germes ? Pourtant, il marchait pieds nus, n'hésitait pas à serrer franchement la main de Light (elle se souvenait de cette scène dans la salle de cinéma et de sa proximité oculaire pour le moins ambigüe) ; et puis, il posait fréquemment sa main sur son épaule... Ou peut-être cela se produisait-il parce que c'était Light ? Et qu'il n'aurait pas agi ainsi avec un autre que lui ?

Une rougeur couvrit ses pommettes. Oh mon Dieu non. Ryûzaki _aimait toucher_ Light. Et elle était dans _sa_ _peau_. La jeune femme dépêcha une série d'exercices respiratoires relaxants. _Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose_. Tiens ! A une fraise par exemple. Ou à un aspirateur. Euh... à ton prochain examen à la Fac, très réjouissant bien vu, tes copines, ton copain. _Son_ _copain_ ! Cette pensée la frappa, pâlissant fort à propos son teint cramoisi. Alex, son amour. Son seul amour. Jamais elle ne le trahirait. En dépit du charme étrange du détective, son aura de séduction primitive si troublante, inexplicable. Bon sang, arrête ! Non ! Elle résisterait à la tentation. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Elle les refoula. _Oh Alex, comme j'aimerais que tu sois là ! Je me sens si faible ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !_

Elle se contraignit à reprendre le fil de sa réflexion. Ce soir-là, après l'annonce de la mort d'Ukita, lorsqu'Aizawa avait agrippé son épaule, Ryûzaki avait été saisi de tremblements incoercibles, les mains crispées sur ses jambes repliées… cette violente manifestation épidermique traduisait-elle une répugnance à l'égard des contacts physiques ? Ou bien Ryûzaki tremblait-il de fureur rentrée, de chagrin et d'impuissance face à ce qui venait de se produire ? Pareillement à quelqu'un qui, sous le coup de la colère, serrerait les dents ou crisperait les poings ? Ukita venait de mourir sous ses yeux. « Après ce que nous venons de voir, si vous aussi Aizawa vous deviez perdre la vie, alors… ». C'était la réaction d'un être visiblement très affecté. Sans doute. Ou peut-être pas. Si ?

Il avait démontré à quel point il pouvait se révéler stoïque, ne se confiant pas facilement ni ne laissant transparaître ses émotions. Revêtu d'un masque d'impassibilité. Que pouvait-elle en déduire ? Que contrairement à Aizawa et aux autres policiers dans la pièce en proie à l'agitation, Ryûzaki avait pris sur lui ? Les enquêteurs l'avaient cru indifférent alors que le jeune homme s'efforçait de conserver son calme. Seuls les tremblements dont il était parcouru trahissaient sa fébrilité intérieure.

Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'interprétait. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle commençait à avoir mal au crâne à se poser toutes ces questions. Fichus Takeshi et Tsugumi ! C'était leur faute si elle se pétrissait la cervelle au point d'avoir des ecchymoses sous la boîte crânienne ! C'était leur faute si elle se retrouvait dans cette fichue dimension parallèle ! Elle se rappelait un jour avoir entendu dire « Nous sommes peut-être le rêve de quelqu'un autre ». Une supposition sous-entendant que les œuvres créées par l'homme ne sont que les archétypes qu'il a contemplés sur un autre plan d'existence et qu'il restitue dans la réalité où il transite. Dans cet ordre d'idées, Death Note n'avait pas été créé. Ohba et Obata en avaient saisi le reflet. Validant l'ouverture de la porte permettant d'accéder à ce monde. Et permis le pétrin dans lequel elle se débattait. Sa vision se brouilla. Tout se mélangeait. Death Note. Alex... _Ryûzaki._

D'autres qualificatifs se bousculèrent en pagaille dans son for intérieur. Comanche, prédateur, panthère, panda, loup, corps tarentulaire, et pas seulement parce qu'il se complaisait à tisser sa toile autour de Kira… d'ailleurs la chaîne, un procédé tactique à caractère arachnide… Frissons… Le fait d'être voûté, comme s'il portait une croix. Son fétichisme pour les pieds, qu'il aimait nu, qu'il aimait montrer, qu'il aimait toucher… ce petit plaisir qu'il s'était offert sachant qu'il allait trépasser en lieu et place de la dernière cigarette du condamné, prendre dans ses mains les pieds de Light, les essuyer tel un Jésus des temps modernes. Excepté que le Fils de Dieu n'était pas connu pour masser les pieds de ses disciples, ce geste le déviant de la figure christique… Son intransigeance, son égoïsme, son jusqu'au-boutisme, son goût pour le jeu, qui était la condition _sine qua non_ pour qu'il accepte de prendre en charge telle ou telle affaire. Sa propension au spleen…

_Opérer la synthèse de leurs facettes, de tous leurs contrastes…_

Light et son idéalisme, son caractère « à vif », son indignation, sa pureté, son penchant pour la tromperie et la dissimulation ; son cynisme, son complexe démiurgique, ses prunelles rougeâtres, sa lassitude, son ennui et son dégoût pour le monde… sa soif de justice, son esprit de compétition, ses pétages de plombs, son immaturité, son caractère rancunier, son égocentrisme, ses sourires vicelards dans le dos de L, ses grands yeux noisette candides, son impatience… elle prenait tout cela en compte. Elle le devait. Pour mieux déterminer comment Ryûzaki allait la cerner. Pour saisir au plus près la personne que _lui _était. Et réagir en conséquence. Un brouhaha diffus dérangea sa réflexion. Puis un silence recueilli, exhalé par plusieurs centaines de poitrine. Elle se raidit sur son siège.

C'était le moment. Son nom allait être appelé.

Elle a l'impression que le temps se fige.

Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle sait que Ryûzaki va monter les marches derrière elle. Ryûzaki en chair et en os. Ryûzaki et ses grands yeux d'onyx rivés à son dos. Palpitations. Ne pas se trahir. Rester calme. Et naturelle. Dans un état second elle gravit les marches menant à l'estrade. N'ose pas coulisser un coup d'œil sur le côté en entendant des pas derrière elle. N'ose pas croiser son regard. Se retient de le regarder au moment où sa tête, impulsivement, amorce une rotation qu'elle réprime. Regarder droit devant soi. Conserver une démarche maîtrisée. Avance vers le pupitre pourvu de micros. Pense, avec effroi, qu'aucun son ne sortira de sa gorge.

Contre toute attente, sa voix calme et ferme s'élève tandis que son esprit n'est que confusion, trouble, malaise, affolement. Ryûzaki s'exprime à son tour sans qu'elle se rappelle lui avoir remis le texte du discours. S'être tournée vers lui, le lui avoir tendu. Lui avoir fait face. Les paroles prononcées par Ryûzaki parviennent à ses oreilles cotonneuses, comme venant de très loin. Tympans brumeux. Tempes bourdonnantes.

Elle salue de manière règlementaire. Son cœur martelant de grands coups sourds, comme s'il s'apprêtait à jaillir de sa poitrine. Le temps lui semble s'étirer comme dans une scène au ralenti. Redescend l'escalier. Manque rater une marche quand Ryûzaki s'annonce comme étant L.

Parvenue au bas de l'estrade elle ne peut plus se dérober. Les deux jeunes hommes se font face.

Et là… c'est le drame.

A la fois tétanisée et retournée par cette présence, et tous les enjeux qui s'y attachent, Nathalie ne peut décoller son regard de L. Rougit. Le dévore littéralement des yeux. Avec en fond sonore « I'll be waiting » de Lenny Kravitz. Ses lèvres remuant mécaniquement, suivant le script, là où son esprit défaille et s'inscrit aux abonnés absents. Le temps semblant définitivement gelé sur « pause ».

Un teint de porcelaine. Des yeux ténébreux aux profondeurs veloutées, élargis par des cernes sombres. Une chevelure d'ébène hérissée, dissimulant ses sourcils, accentuant la noirceur dense du regard. Un nez droit dont les narines frémissent imperceptiblement, comme pour humer le sucre de l'existence. Des lèvres de corail pâle, charnues et satinées. Et la peau de neige tendre contrastant avec la dureté des muscles que ses vêtements amples peinent à masquer. Une stature élancée aux articulations graciles. Des poignets fins. Mais des épaules carrées, un torse à l'ossature saillante. Des hanches étroites. Mais une force latente, sèche et nerveuse, trahie par la souplesse du relâchement apparent de son dos voûté.

Gémissant intérieurement, les yeux écarquillés, le rouge au front, les lèvres tremblantes… la conscience de Nathalie songe qu'elle doit composer une bien étrange figure à Light. Prie, dans le délabrement de sa pensée, que sa perte de moyens ne se reflète pas trop… ou que cela soit mis sur le compte d'une réserve naturelle. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, bon sang !

Elle tenta de regagner son siège d'un pas assuré. Ryûzaki, s'asseyant à son tour, lui frôla l'épaule de son coude. Crispant la mâchoire, elle s'obligea à relativiser sa présence. De son côté…

De son côté, L s'avouait un peu surpris par la réaction du jeune homme, le fait qu'il affiche un air aussi abasourdi. La brusquerie de sa révélation pouvait l'expliciter (soixante-quatre pour cent). Mais tout de même… Son intention liminaire était de lui mettre la pression, de le troubler. Là, le jeune homme venait de dépasser ses plus folles espérances. D'ailleurs, sa réaction se révélait tellement excessive qu'elle était sur le point de remettre en question ses présomptions. Son pouce agaçant sa lèvre inférieure, il coula un regard de biais vers le châtain, figé dans une posture stoïque, les yeux obstinément fixés droit devant lui. Il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement pour l'ignorer, alors qu'il le dévorait littéralement de ses prunelles ambrées quelques instants auparavant.

Bizarre… Il repensait à cette semaine sous vidéosurveillance et pour lui, quelque chose sonnait faux. Le Light qu'il côtoyait à présent lui semblait différent de celui qu'il avait observé alors. Le premier, quoique sans reproches, lui était apparu méthodique, assez froid tandis que celui-là dégageait une chaleur humaine, une chaleur _émotionnelle_, qu'il n'avait pas vue à l'œuvre au cours des cinq jours écoulés. Pouvait-on changer à ce point-là ? Etait-ce son entrée à l'Université qui avait modifié son caractère, engendrant une mue identitaire ? Son regard s'aiguisa. Droit sur son siège, le jeune Yagami ne manifesta pas d'autres signes de trouble jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Un frémissement intermittent de cils, peut-être… Le détective fit disparaître l'extrémité de son pouce dans sa bouche, le mordillant avec une ardeur redoublée.

Nathalie quant à elle, en dépit de ses tentatives de préparation psychologique, n'en revenait toujours pas. L. L vivant. L en chair et en os. L juste sous ses yeux ! Son cerveau n'enregistrait rien d'autre. En état de catalepsie. Un vrai cauchemar.

--

La luminosité du ciel au sortir de l'amphithéâtre l'éblouit un bref instant. Soulagée que ce voisinage lourd de tension ait pris fin. Ça promettait pour la suite. Les ailes déployées, Ryûk la suivait avec un sourire sardonique. Ses commentaires sur la « sacré paire de couilles » de son camarade lui résonnaient encore dans la tête. Comme si elle avait eu besoin qu'il lui rappelle cette partie de son anatomie. Qu'enveloppait un pantalon baggy à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ô mon Dieu. Et tous ces fanarts yaoi de L et Light sur le net devaient bien avoir une raison. Il n'y pas de fumée sans feu. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Et si son plan de « sauvetage » échouait ?

« Hé ! Light ! ». La jeune femme tressaillit.

« Ton copain t'appelle »

A quelques pas d'elle, Ryûzaki… non. _Ryûga Hideki, c'est le pseudo qu'il s'est choisi. Ne va pas commettre de bourde !_... l'interpellait amicalement. « On se reverra sur le campus ! ». Une limousine à la carrosserie étincelante venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur, la portière arrière ouverte avec déférence par un chauffeur en livrée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, après un dernier regard, y pénétra.

Puis le véhicule s'éloigne et elle reste plantée là. C'est officiel.

Ryûzaki a les yeux revolver.

--

_« à suivre… »_

--

_L'émotion est à son comble ! Le cœur de Light tiendra-t-il le coup ? Comment l'héroïne peut-elle s'y prendre pour sauver L ? D'ailleurs, est-il souhaitable qu'elle tente quelque chose ? __Ne manquez pas la suite de cette folle et terrifiante aventure dans le prochain épisode intitulé « Cintre » !_

* * *

**--**

_Blabla de l'auteur_

En rédigeant le chapitre « Marche », par souci de réalisme et de crédibilité (en dépit du caractère fictionnel de Death Note) j'ai tenté de retranscrire les sensations que _pourrait _éprouver quelqu'un à qui il adviendrait ce coup du sort, projeté dans une dimension parallèle et plus précisément le monde de son _anime_ favori. L'incrédulité, la consternation, le ressenti vaguement nauséeux comme après un décalage horaire particulièrement houleux. Si l'on envisage que cela _puisse_ effectivement se produire, loin de me réjouir ("Chouette! Je suis dans Death Note!") je me sentirais pour ma part, en toute humilité, littéralement morte de peur.

Parenthèse "Fushigi Yûgi" :_ l'héroïne réfère __aux "écrits des **quatre dieux** du ciel et de la terre". Mais sous l'effet du stress et de la confusion elle raccourcit le titre originel du manga évoqué._

_"Et tous ces fanarts yaoi" à "sans feu" est un clin d'œil à lyra06 (skyblog)._ Sans compter les amv, les dôjinshi, les cosplay... c'est vrai que cela finit par faire beaucoup XD!

_Parenthèse "Disclaimer" :_ j'ai l'air de plaisanter mais "Autant en emporte le vent" a fait l'objet d'une suite, avalisée par les ayants droit de Margaret Mitchell ("Le clan Rhett Butler" par Donald Mc Caig). Alors je me dis que, peut-être qui sait ? dans le futur, même si ce ne sont pas les auteurs officiels qui s'en chargent, et hors cadre dôjinshi, Lawliet et Light pourraient renaître de leurs cendres. Après tout, le Death Note n'a pas fini de révéler ses secrets. Les shinigamis eux-mêmes confessent ne pas connaître tout de ses potentialités. Et la "gomme magique" de Ryûk m'incite à penser que Takeshi et Tsugumi n'ont pas fini de nous ménager des surprises...

_"Gomme magique" ?_ Si vous le souhaitez, allez faire un tour sur le site "onemanga" (puis "select a manga series" et Death Note 0). Vous y découvrirez un one-shot réalisé par leurs soins. Et vous ressentirez peut-être l'émotion qui m'a traversé. Si seulement les enquêteurs avaient eu cette gomme au moment où Ryûzaki s'est effondré! Si seulement !

_Prochain épisode prévu le 20 Décembre ! _

**(ça fait plus de trois semaines d'attente)** Hem... Hem...

**(auteur, qui a des ampoules au cerveau. Et plus de pommade)** J'ai prévenu qu'il y aurait des variables, en fonction des épisodes...

**(Matsuda qui entre, tout joyeux)** Je viens de faire du café ! Tu en veux une tasse ?

**(auteur, déprimée)** Non, merci Simplet. Une prochaine fois, peut-être...


End file.
